dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Stolen Dragon Balls
is the 47th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Moori is shown devastated at the loss of their last hope, the Namekian Savior. Vegeta notes that Moro appears to have grown even more powerful in the time that they were unconscious and laments that all they've been able to do is hide away. Goku asks how Moro is able to find the Dragon Balls and Vegeta tells him that Moro is locating the villages around Namek by picking up the chi of the Namekians in the same way that Frieza did long ago. Goku suggests having the Namekian survivors flee from the villages for the time being and that they should suppress their own energy so that Moro is not able to find them or the remaining Dragon Balls. Over at Tsuburi's village, Cranberry searches the houses to try and find the Dragon Ball but can't seem to find it. Moro points a house out for him to try and Cranberry is able to find it immediately causing him to ask Moro if he can detect their location though he does not answer and instead points out another one in the distance. On Earth at The Lookout, Dende senses that something terrible is happening on his home planet. Just then Piccolo comes up beside him, having felt the same distress and wonders if it has something to do with Goku and Vegeta who left Earth a few days prior. Moro continues to hunt down the Dragon Balls, now having six of them in his possession and heads to the location of the final ball. Goku and Vegeta sense Moro coming straight towards their location and with little other choices, Goku heads out to confront him. Vegeta follows behind him but first stops to ask Moori how he feels about him having been responsible for wiping out Tsuno's village many years ago. Moori tells him that it is not something that can be forgotten but they do not hold grudges as all they wish is for their planet to be preserved in peace. Vegeta joins Goku and tells him that should he survive, to make sure that the planet is restored to how it once was. Moro arrives at the location of the final Dragon Ball only to be surprised to see the two Saiyans still alive but vows to make sure that they will die this time. Goku and Vegeta power up in preparation for battle but their recent injuries still have an effect on them. They charge towards their ship only to be intercepted by another, a Galactic Patrol Spaceship. Merus riding on top shoots the wings off of the ship carrying Moro. Moro flies out through the roof only to be pursued by Irico piloting the ship. Merus closes in on Moro and using one of his weapons fires a substance that covers Moro's body and entraps him from within. Goku asks Merus if they plan to take him back to prison while trapped the way he is but Merus says it will not hold him for long and calls for another on board his ship. Just then Jaco and Good Buu fall from the ship though Buu is still asleep. Jaco explains that he had previously woken up but has since suffered from motion sickness on the ride over and is now out of it again. Nevertheless, Buu eventually comes to and Jaco tells Vegeta that Buu is now able to seal away Moro's magic due to the Galactic Patrol's medium bringing back the Grand Supreme Kai's old memories through Buu. Upon seeing Moro, Buu remembers him as though he were the Grand Supreme Kai himself and becomes angered from the number of friends of his he had killed in the past. Moro breaks free from his entrapment and prepares to face Buu in battle. Buu charges at Moro who brings up a wall of fire from the ground though Buu simply goes straight through it, hitting Moro hard. Buu continues to apply pressure as the others watching are amazed at his strength while he continues to dominate his opponent. Vegeta asks Goku if he's noticed, Buu's energy is not dropping and that Moro's absorption does not have the same effect on him as it did on them. Moro asks him how he came by such abilities only for Buu to laugh at him. Appearances Characters Locations *New Namek *Earth **The Lookout Battles *Merus and Irico vs. Moro *Good Buu vs. Moro Trivia *On the 44th page, there is a typo in Vegeta's speech, where he says "Dind't you notice, Kakarrot?". Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 47 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters